Kings and Vagabonds
by RandomMumble
Summary: Many remarkable wizards and witches touched the old heart of Albus Dumbledore during his lifetime. Some of them were Kings, some were merely Vagabonds...
1. Kings and Vagabonds

**Title****: Kings and Vagabonds **

**Disclaimer****: **No copyright infringements intended!

**Summary****:** Many remarkable wizards and witched touched the old heart of Albus Dumbledore. Let him tell us about his thoughts feelings towards some of them.

**Characters:** Albus Dumbledore (musing about some other chars)

**Rating****:** K+

**A/N****:** Prompt-Song: Three Babies by Sinéad O'Conner (I didn't knew the song before, but it's really touching); Prompts for Chap1: snowflake, happy, special;

**Background****:** I challenged myself, because I was really bored and needed something to distract me. So I went blindly through my CDs, picked on, pressed the forward button on my CD-player a few times (which is a little broken and jumps to the previous song sometimes so the result was pure coincidence) The song that started I used as a prompt-song. Then I asked my mother to give me three random words. If you're bored you can leave a few prompt words too in a review or simply pm me. =) I shall use them in further chapters!

**Words in Chapter 1****: **100 (This chapter is a drabble, but the following are not) 

_~xxx~_

**Part 1:**

_**Kings and Vagabonds **_

I, Albus Dumbledore was with them, accompanying their way for some steps. I've seen them laugh, I've seen them cry. Each and every one of them was dear to me and every day I wished for them to become happy and fulfilled... and some of them released from their heavy burdens.

I cannot count the amount of footprints the witches and wizards crossing my way left in my life, on my soul. There were kings and vagabonds and they all were special and I wouldn't want to miss a single one. Not two of them were alike – just like snowflakes...


	2. Harry Potter

**A/N****:** Prompts for Chap2: garden, play, red;

**Words****:** 412

_~xxx~_

**Part 2:**

**Harry Potter**

There was Harry Potter, an extraordinary boy, whom I adored like a grandson. I watched Harry grow up, make his own decisions and gain experience within the process, play and have fun with his friends, fall in love... get his heart broken even. I don't know what I was to him, but I know for sure, he looked up to me. And, yes, I have to confess, I felt flattered. I always wanted to be there for him, yet I dreaded the danger of leading his way, for I wanted him to go his very _own_ way. I think I made many mistakes... Looking back I could have done better – but you're always smarter afterwards...

Harry however was a clever, independent and loyal young wizard with a strong sense of righteousness. I looked upon him with fatherly love and pride. And though I knew he had to face his fate alone I tried to protect and steady him whenever I could.

I still remember the dark night when I stepped into the garden of the Dursleys, ready to tell these intolerant people they would have to take care of the baby that was destined to save us all one day. I hated myself for putting the innocent child into unloving arms, but I knew as well, that this was the only chance the boy had. However I knew also that he was strong enough to stand the hard years to come, it would make him stronger and hopefully his heart would become big with sympathy for weaker ones, experiencing the unfair abuse of power, strength and height first hand.

Ten years later I watched in awe how the little boy, eleven by the time was sorted into his house and from there on wearing its red and gold colours with pride. And he definitely was worth being called a true Gryffindor.

Harry was so much like his father in so many ways. Not only their looks were alike, both were brave, daring and charming. Though I never saw Harry pick on anyone for no reason, while I often witnessed the young James Potter doing this.

He himself has never been sure whether he would fulfil the expectations the wizarding society set into him. I on the other hand never had any doubts that one day Harry would stand up and face Lord Voldemort without the slightest hint of fear or hesitation, I never doubted that and one day he would free the world from the evil Voldemort brought upon it...

Harry Potter was a true hero, a King of this world.

_~xxx~_

_AN: Thank you for reading! Please, review. I'd really like to know your opinion._


	3. Sybill Trelawney

**A/N****:** Prompts for Chap3: tea, attention, danger;

**Words****:** 881

_~xxx~ _

**Part 3: **

**Sybill Trelawney **

Sybill Trelawney was a very special case of her own... I was never quite sure what to think about her. Generally I was convinced, this witch was a fraud.

When I first met her it was because I considered hiring her as teacher for Divination. I talked to her, asked her a couple of questions and soon found out that she hasn't had the talent she claimed to possess. A famous clairvoyant in her ancestry had tempted me into this meeting, but I got disappointed. The woman before me had nothing of a true clairvoyant and so I got up, ready to leave when I heard the meaningful sentences she spoke. Afterwards I was confused at first when she appeared oblivious to her own words...

The prophecy Lord Voldemort would so desperately seek for, even many years after it was told came from Sybill's lips and in an attempt to keep her and the prophecy safe I hired her however. A certain spy had been in the same pub and heard the first few words. I was worried Sybill's life could be in danger...

From then on Professor Trelawney spent her time in Hogwarts teaching the students clichés and, yes, most of the time pure nonsense. I endured it. And secretly I hoped she would accidentally teach them something useful. I should have known better though. Every year one of the heads of houses came to me complaining about Sybill frightening one of their children with the prophecy of their all too soon painful death. Once I tried to talk her into letting go of these ridiculous statements, but she was such a stressful, alien person... eventually I gave in and accepted her strange methods.

My personal likes and dislikes never interfered with me being the headmaster of Hogwarts. I stood behind my teachers as I stood behind my students, and I gave my best to not put anyone before another. Sybill Trelawney was to stay and no one ever dared to question my judgement.

When Professor Umbridge came to Hogwarts and expelled her everyone could see she was truly heartbroken. Desperately she clung to Minerva's sleeve, seeking help and a halt. I was furious. Yes, Sybill Trelawney was no good teacher; yes, she even spoiled some of the young naive girls, who would have their eyes forced open many years later to find it was all in vain; and yes, Sybill often drank a little too much. Just as often I would talk to her, try to get to her and free her from the alcohol, just unfortunately she wouldn't listen to anyone about this topic. And still, I once swore to protect her, to give her shelter – I wasn't about to forget my promise! When I walked through the door coming to her rescue I saw the relief and gratefulness on her features. I couldn't prevent her from losing her position as a Divination teacher, but I kept her in the castle whether Dolores Umbridge would approve my decision or not...

When I hired Firenze, who happened to be a quite good teacher for her subject she was, to put it elegantly, _upset_. I never really managed to convince her, that I didn't intend to _replace_ her. However Sybill finally accepted the new situation. I couldn't blame her for her first reaction, she was just scared. Hogwarts was her home and the only place she ever really belonged to.

What nobody ever knew was that sometimes I would invite her to join me in my office. We then drank a cup of tea, for I would never allow her to drink her cherry in my presence. I knew that she clung to it and I couldn't keep her from drinking it, but I also thought that I must not accept her doing it in my office.

During those little 'meetings' we talked a lot, about the school, the situation in general and most important her life. She was a real Drama Queen that much was for sure. And I along with the other teachers mainly got annoyed with her behaviour. But when she sat across me, looking through her thick glasses into the cup in her hands and telling her stories, more for herself than for me I found she was very lonely. Her urge to always be the centre of attention originated in the human need for company... therefore I felt sorry for her, though I felt, she tended to carry everything to excess. However I tried to be a friend to her – and I think in some way I succeeded. I just wished she would have found herself someone to rely on, to share all her hopes, fears, laughs and thoughts with. I knew she kept many things from me and I never blamed her for it. There are some things you don't want to discuss with an old, silly man like myself when you're a rather young, _special_ female...

She was a sparkling, alien woman, who would leave a distinctive impression – just that it was a very odd impression... she lied a lot, overacted, dramatised and was dreaded by almost everyone except for the few girls who clung to her every word.

Sybill Trelawney was a vagabond; a vagabond who always wanted to be a queen...


	4. Rubeus Hagrid

**A/N****:** Thank you, _Dream of Many Dreams,_ for your review and suggestion (I'll do it! =) ) ; Prompts for Chap4: bear, love, wind;

**Words****:** 775

_~xxx~ _

**Part 4: **

**Rubeus Hagrid **

Ever since I hired Rubeus Hagrid after his expel from Hogwarts he had been a dear and loyal friend to me. He defended me whenever someone said a harsh word about me. I personally never minded the rumours going on about my mental state or age, or anything else they tended to us against me. But Hagrid would stand tall and back up for me – whether I wanted it or not...

I always knew it couldn't have been him who opened the Chamber of Secrets. And I knew he would never lie to me, therefore I trusted him. Unfortunately he was a person who had trouble keeping anything to himself. He never did it on purpose, but a secret was not save with him. So though I trusted him with all my heart I had to keep many things from his ears. However, sometimes I wished I had told him more... If I had told him why I refused to be close to Harry during this horrible year he might have – _no_, certainly would have accidentally told the boy about it and maybe that would have saved his Godfather's life... I blame the outcome of those events entirely on me.

Hagrid went willingly through hell whenever I asked him to. I actually asked him just once, but he never complained though he would have had the right to do so.

His weakness and yet his greatest strength was his heart for his heart was big and soft and any other soul could easily reach it. He was a bear of a man, huge, strong – frightening at first sight. But as soon as people came to know him they felt his pure and good intentions. He had love for every creature on this planet, no matter how big, how tiny, how beautiful, how ugly, how friendly or how aggressive it was, Hagrid would care for it and treat it as an equal. I adored him for this wonderful characteristic and I know many others did as well – whilst some thought it to be a weakness I knew it was a massive strength.

I had faith in him. The passion with which he discussed the various magical creatures and the great respect with which he treated them made me trust him with the position of the teacher for Care of Magical Creatures.

Sometimes I stood at a small window, hidden from others' views and watched him teach the students. He was indeed a quite good teacher, he knew all the facts. Unfortunately he never found the right way to talk to them. Harry and his friends did their best to protect Hagrid's authority, but the clumsy half-giant was just too gentle... I remember one time when I stood again at the small window and watched amused how Hagrid desperately tried to catch a fleeing Billywig in the blowing wind and still keep telling the pupils about its habits.

I never regretted my choice however he often picked too dangerous animals for his class. I wasn't really worried about this, because I knew he would look out after the children, he would explain to them how to treat the creatures correctly so they were no real threat. This one time when a Slytherin boy got attacked by a Hippogriff while he was in Hagrid's charge I was sure it happened like Hagrid told me. The boy had refused to listen to him and approached the dignified animal without any hint of respect. I didn't punish Hagrid for this unlucky incident, but I ordered him to be more careful with what kind of creature he would show to his class. – After this I got flooded with complains about only seeing Flobberworms for I can't count how many days.

Also Rubeus Hagrid never gave a thing on what others may think of him. Well, there were certain exceptions, such as his closest friends, including myself, several members of the Order of the Phoenix and Harry Potter and his friends. When they refused to take on his subject he was badly hurt and I highly supposed he cried a lot in these days, just he wouldn't let anyone see his tears...

I was impressed at how strong, loyal, brave and courageous he was. And how he still was such a caring, loving soul, full of deep, true emotions he never really feared to display. Other wizards kept underestimating him, but I knew he was a remarkable man, wise in his own ways and never had he been tempted to take the wrong side unlike many other esteemed men...

Rubeus Hagrid, a true and trustworthy King, badly mistaken for a silly vagabond...


End file.
